1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an aqueous spin finish, a process for treating polyamide yarn therewith and to polyamide yarn treated therewith. The spin finish has improved thermal stability which results in lower emissions during treatment of tire cord formed from polyamide yarn treated with the spin finish. Cord to rubber adhesion is also improved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Many of the known spin finishes for polyamide yarn flash off during high temperature processing of the yarn or cord formed therefrom. Others cause excessive loss of strength during cording operations. Still others fail to have emulsion stability or provide insufficient yarn lubrication.
Representative prior art patents include U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,103,448 to Ross; 3,428,560 to Olsen; and 3,560,382 to Finch. Spin finishes for polyamide yarn which include an oxidized polyethylene are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,917,893 to Marshall et al. and 4,129,507 to Marshall et al. A spin finish for polyamide yarn which includes an effective amount of a biocide, preferably 2[(hydroxymethyl)amino] ethanol, is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,191,656 to Marshall. Other prior art patents of interest are U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,113,369 to Barrett et al., 3,470,095 to Pontelandolfo and 3,785,973 to Bernholz et al.
None of the prior art teaches the required combination of ingredients to achieve the specific beneficial results of the spin finish of this invention.